


There Is Always a Price

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uthyr gentles a kingdom, marries and tries for an heir, banning magic along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Always a Price

**Author's Note:**

> First the formalities; Unbeta'd, all errors are mine. Con crit is love. Now, this friggin fic would not leave me alone! I can't get Ianto untied from the chair cause this fic would not die. I sit down to write Jack/Ianto and I struggle. I sit and write this and the words flow. So, I've broken the log jam I hope.

The first thing Uthyr Pendragon did as king was to break the backs of the petty and tyrannical druids and sorcerers who terrorized the back alleys of Camelot proper. They were a scurrilous bunch that preyed on the honest folk, taking their money and threatening their safety.

It was in the aftermath of a small skirmish, resulting in the last bully being ousted once and for all, that Uthyr encountered Gaius for the first time. His own battle surgeon was patching up wounds as fast as he could; staunching the flow of blood and stitching closed the worst of the wounds. He hadn't the time to deal with the more minor bruises and scrapes, or to see to anyone's pain.

And so it was that Uthyr came upon Gaius, crouched down by an injured knight, hands wrapped around the bandaged arm as he murmured nonsensical words. As Uthyr watched in fascination, his knight's pain-tightened face eased into a visage of pleasure and relaxation. It was the same with each injured man Gaius touched and murmured to.

"You there," Uthyr called, seeking the man's attention.

He watched as the older man turned in curiosity. "Majesty," he began with a small obeisance, "is there some way I may be of service?"

"Tell me how it is you are able to ease my knights' pain?" Uthyr demanded.

"A simple mixture of herbs on the bandages and a small incantation," Gaius supplied readily, "nothing complicated, Your Majesty."

"Might I observe you work for awhile?" Uthyr posed it as a request but when the King asks, refusal really isn't an option.

After following the man around for a time and asking pointed questions, Uthyr discerned that Gaius was just old enough to have wisdom but still young enough to grasp Uthyr's vision for a safe and peaceful Camelot. Gaius was an educated and accomplished physician and Uthyr wasted no time installing him to assist the battle surgeon.

And so, Gaius was with Uthyr at the first true battle fought to quell the rampant corruption and violence in the countryside. The lord of a minor fiefdom had come to Uthyr promising fealty in exchange for his help in defeating a warlock-led army challenging his authority.

"Majesty," Gaius began, having gained entry to Uthyr's tent, "I would offer a suggestion for the battle tomorrow."

"A physician offering battle strategy?" Uthyr scoffed.

"A practitioner of magic offering assistance, Majesty." Gaius rejoined immediately.

"And have you an incantation for defeating an entire army?"

"Not entirely," Gaius replied honestly, "but perhaps disrupt the troops, interfere with their strategy and provide some misdirection."

Uthyr was intrigued so he gestured toward the maps spread out on a bench in the centre of his tent. "Elaborate and I'll see if your suggestions merit consideration."

In the end, Uthyr did utilize Gaius' suggestions and the day was his.

The battle was a rout and Uthyr now had two successful campaigns under his belt and the makings of fairly impressive reputation. He owed Gaius much for his wise counsel and advisement.

The first time Uthyr saw Nimueh was on the field of battle. Then, she had been tall and willowy with hair the colour of flame and eyes that reminded him of the first grasses of spring. She stood defiantly against a powerful Warlock of the Old Religion and helped Uthyr to defeat him and further the quest for peace in Camelot.

Nimueh had convinced Uthyr to join in the celebration feast that night. He shared a bountiful meal with Gaius, who had become a close friend, and the mysterious, enchanting Nimueh. The wine flowed freely and before long, people were dancing around the large bonfire at the centre of camp.

"They are indeed happy with our victory, are they not?" Uthyr remarked, wondering how much more clothing the people were going to remove.

Gaius smiled into his cup, "Indeed, Majesty." he said enigmatically.

Nimueh's smile was both fond and teasing, "This is a Fire of Beltane, Majesty." she said, as if that explained everything.

"Fire of Beltane?" Uthyr inquired, observing much in the way of naked, writhing flesh now.

"It is Beltane, Sire," Nimueh elaborated, 'it's a holy day and we're celebrating."

"Traditional rites dictate we celebrate skyclad, Majesty." Gaius said before he rose from his seat and stepped into the writhing crowd.

Uthyr watched in open mouthed shock as Gaius stripped down and began to gyrate in the bright firelight with the other celebrants.

"They're all naked," he said, feeling rather lost and ill-equipped to deal with it.

Nimueh's laughter captured his attention, "That is skyclad, Uthyr," she rose and extended a hand to him, "Shall we join them?"

Uthyr felt compelled to take her hand and follow her closer to the flames. His heart was pounding in his chest when the Sorceress shed her clothing and reached to help him remove his own. Uthyr didn't know how long they danced in the light of the Beltane bonfire but he didn't care in the end. Their joy was unfettered and contagious. He'd never felt so free in his life.

Celebrating skyclad made it that much easier to fall through the opening of his tent with Gaius and Nimueh and take them both rough and fast on top of the covers on his sleeping pallet.

The next battle left Uthyr feeling unsettled. He felt as though he was fighting fire with fire, using Nimueh and Gaius to defeat other wielders of magic. It just couldn't seem to be helped. It bothered him, as he lay sleepless at night, that all of those they had had to fight had wielded magic and worshiped the Earth Religions.

His affair with Nimueh was fierce and passionate. They coupled frequently, not always caring where or when they were. Uthyr could feel her power flowing through her body and he entered her. He could feel her power flow around him as she came against him. This powerful, untamed witch frightened him, though he'd never admit it to anyone.

Gaius, in contrast, was warmth and comfort. He was as much friend as lover to Uthyr. The three of them together usually brought about the roaring of the dragons and the gathering of storm clouds, so they tended to only form their triad during times of celebration. Most times, though, it was Nimueh who came to Uthyr.

Uthyr would always remember the first time he met The Great Dragon. He stood in awe of the great beast. Both his size and his seeming wisdom overwhelmed Uthyr. He struggled to show no fear when the large eyes stared down at him and the voice boomed over him.

"So, you are the Pendragon?"

"I am," he replied, hoping his weak knees were not evident to those around him.

"You are the current Pendragon," The Dragon went on, "but you are not The Pendragon."

"I beg to differ," Uthyr sputtered.

"You will bring a tenuous peace to Camelot but you will not be the Pendragon to unite all of Albion." The Dragon proclaimed.

"Just because you declare it does not make it so," Uthyr tried to argue.

"It has already been written," The Dragon said simply, "it will be so."

"A united Albion is the stuff of legend," Uthyr scoffed.

The Dragon leaned in closely to regard him and Uthyr did feel himself quake in fear, "Just because you will not be the Pendragon to do it does not mean that it will not be done."

"My son, then?" Uthyr asked, suddenly heartened.

"You will have a son. Your son should be born of a Sorceress of the Old Religion but that fact keeps shifting in the mists. You may well do more harm than good to Albion, Uthyr Pendragon."

Uthyr had had enough. He ended the audience with The Great Dragon, but never forgot the creature's words. Not even after he had chained the great beast deep below his castle.

It was to be just another battle to stop an arrogant Lordling from using a sorcerer to conquer the lands belonging to Sir Tristan du Bois. Yet another magic practitioner was using a divine gift to harm a people. Uthyr was growing tired of it. He wondered if he shouldn't ban the practice of magic altogether in the lands of Camelot; make it a crime punishable by death. Yet, he himself took advantage of such power. Uthyr felt trapped.

Accepting Sir Tristan's invitation, Uthyr, Nimueh, Gaius and a small company of knights rode back to the small castle they had just successfully defended. As they drew closer, Uthyr's breath caught in his chest at the sight of the flaxen haired beauty standing on the ramparts watching their approach.

Even from a distance, Uthyr could tell she was beautiful; her pale hair danced in the light breeze, she was full of breast and round of hip and his cock jumped at the sight. Nimueh caught him watching the woman with rapt attention and the sour expression on her face caused him to look away. He dared not catch Gaius' eye.

The blond beauty greeted them in the great hall.

"Your Majesty," Sir Tristan began, "may I present my sister, the Lady Ygraine du Bois."

Ygraine curtsied deeply as Uthyr bowed over her hand, pressing his lips to the back of it. "Majesty, it is an honour to have you in our home."

"The honour is mine," Uthyr replied, drawing the beautiful Ygraine to her feet, "especially with so lovely a hostess." he felt himself enchanted with her beauty and her charm. He also felt Nimueh's rage at his back.

Uthyr was more than a little surprised when he realized he was, for all intents and purposes, courting the Lady Ygraine. He had too much to do; too many uprisings to quell to consider taking a wife. He was well aware he had dynastic obligations to see to, but he hadn't really thought to worry on that for another few years. However, each time he saw Ygraine, each time they spoke, each time he so much as thought of her, he could consider nothing other than having her as his lady wife.

Nimueh stopped coming to Uthyr's bed when his infatuation didn't fade within a short period of time. Gaius would still join him when asked and always provided a source of comfort and wise council. He agreed that Ygraine would make a fine queen but he also cautioned Uthyr to heed the words of the Great Dragon. However, Uthyr was a man who believed he knew best for himself and all around him and, in addition, he was obsessed with the lovely Ygraine.

When Uthyr was ready to return to his beloved castle, he sought out Tristan and asked for his sister's hand in marriage. Permission was given readily and happily. Ygraine herself accepted Uthyr's proposal with blushing cheeks and a graceful curtsy. They set out for Camelot within the week, everyone but Nimueh and Gaius celebrating the entire journey home.

The wedding of the Lady Ygraine du Bois to King Uthyr Pendragon was an elaborate and festive affair. The people of Camelot welcomed their Queen with open arms and love in their hearts. Uthyr was bringing peace to the land and now he was settling down to the business of begetting a son and heir.

Years passed and Uthyr despaired of his beloved lady wife ever providing him with an heir. For her part, Ygraine began to slip into a deep depression. She would wail and lament that she was failing Uthyr, failing Camelot, and failing their people.

Sir Tristan came to visit his sister and was greatly upset at the state in which Ygraine in. He demanded an audience with Uthyr. The King felt he had no choice but to grant it; Sir Tristan was, after all, his brother-in-law.

"Uthyr Pendragon," Tristan shouted as he burst through the door of the great hall, "I entrusted my sister's well being to you and you have let her decline."

"I've let her do no such thing," Uthyr protested angrily, "she laments the lack of a child."

"If you would see to your husbandly duties she would have a child by now," Tristan accused.

Uthyr narrowed his eyes, working to restrain himself from running the Knight through, "I have never failed in my husbandly duties."

"Have you given up the witch?"

Uthyr knew Tristan referred to Nimueh. "I have not lain with the witch since before my marriage."

Tristan froze. "Tell me she is not barren, Uthyr."

Rather than give false reassurance, Uthyr remained silent. His silence was telling.

Tristan seemed to have a sudden inspiration. "Your Court Physician, what was his name? Does he not practice magic?"

"Gaius? He is somewhat adept. Why?"

"Perhaps he can help?"

And so it became that Uthyr and Sir Tristan sought out Gaius for counsel.

"I have been providing Her Majesty with potions and droughts for years now, Sire," Gaius tried to explain gently, "none has helped to this point."

"What of other means?" Uthyr asked quietly, dreading the potential use of magic to conceive a son but desperate enough to consider it and somewhat bolstered by Tristan's presence.

"Fertility is a gift of Mother Earth, to bestow, or not, at her discretion," Gaius tried to explain, "trying to force Her hand is not wise, Majesty."

"Gaius," Uthyr implored, "what of Camelot? What of my people? What of the Queen's happiness?"

"No good could ever come of this, Sire," Gaius pleaded.

Uthyr finally whispered harshly, "What of her sanity?"

Sighing, Gaius relented, "Sire, this is beyond my skill. You need to seek out one more powerful and learned than I."

And so it became that Gaius accompanied Uthyr and Tristan to visit Nimueh to enlist her help in securing an heir for the throne of Camelot.

"Why should I help you to conceive a son on that woman?" was Nimueh's angry response.

"Because I am your King and I command it." Uthyr bellowed, reaching the end of his tether.

Gaius' calm intervention was the only thing that kept the entire encounter from turning pear-shaped.

"Uthyr," Nimueh had tried to patiently explain, "The Great Dragon has told you that you should conceive your son with a Sorceress of the Old Religion."

"My sister is not a Sorceress and it is she who is wife to King Uthyr," Tristan spoke up, "it is she who will bear him a son."

"Barrenness is dictated by the Gods, Sire," Nimueh was growing angry again, "it is not to be trifled with."

"Can you do this thing?" Uthyr asked angrily, fists clenched.

Nimueh didn't answer for a long while, Then, "I can, but the price is high, Uthyr Pendragon."

"I will gladly pay it," Uthyr agreed hastily and refused to consider that he might regret it later.

"To create life where no life should ever be takes powerful magic. The Gods will demand the price of a life in return." Nimueh informed him, already gathering her chalice and athame.

Agreeing to this price would come back to haunt Uthyr. He had, by this time, become arrogant. He had been too successful for far too long at quelling uprisings and bringing peace to his lands, it never occurred to him that he would not be given a chance to select the life that would be traded for his son's. He had thought to offer up a servant or one of the condemned from the dungeon. He never for a moment thought the Gods would have other plans. Plans that would go against what he, Uthyr Pendragon, King of Camelot would want.

Ygraine spent nine months in a haze of joy. She began to glow as soon as she learned she was with child. As she grew large with the babe, she carried herself with a gravity and grace afforded only to the happily gravid. She selected a chamber for their son and heir and decorated it to welcome the child when he was born. They selected a name easily. Arthur.

Uthyr spent nine months in peace and contentment. Sir Tristan was satisfied once again with his sister's happiness and he returned to his own lands. Uthyr often watched Ygraine as she strolled through the castle or the courtyard. The sun would light up her golden-blond hair. Her bright, blue eyes sparkled with her happiness. Once again her cheery laughter echoed through the halls and her crooked smile graced him more often than not.

He was sure she would birth him a fine, strong son. Uthyr was convinced Arthur would be born with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Instead of an infant's squall, he would emit a mighty battle cry.

However, Uthyr had not heeded the warning and the night of Arthur's birth had been the night of Ygraine's death.

Uthyr knew nothing but rage.

It was Gaius who saw to Ygraine's burial. Gaius who procured a wet nurse for the motherless Prince of Camelot.

Uthyr waged war.

A week after Ygraine's death, Sir Tristan appeared at the gates of Camelot and called Uthyr out for single combat. He was insane with his grief and his guilt and he lay the blame for his sister's dying at Uthyr's feet.

The battle was long and fierce, Sir Tristan nearly got the better of Uthyr but in the end, the King triumphed. With is last dying breath, Sir Tristan cursed Camelot to suffer his return after his death.

Uthyr felt a chill run down his spine.

When it was over, Gaius stitched up the gaping wound than ran from his right eye to his hairline. He would carry the scar for the rest of his days. It was then that King Uthyr set about ridding his kingdom off all those who practiced magic in any form, no exceptions. Magical beasts were spared no quarter, either.  
When The Purge was over, countless practitioners of magic had been executed on Uthyr's orders. Those he didn't capture fled Camelot, vowing to heed the King's dictate and never return. Uthyr himself hunted and slew all the dragons in the land, save one. The Great Dragon he chained and imprisoned beneath his own great castle, simply because he could. Uthyr could not admit to himself or anyone that it might be because the creature had been right all along.

Gaius forswore his magical ability in order to remain in Camelot and continue to serve Uthyr. The King was forever grateful. Nimueh, however, vowed vengeance for the Purge and fled in a rage. He and Gaius both knew they hadn't seen the last of her.

Late one night, in Uthyr's chambers, after a spate of bloody executions, Gaius lingered after their meal and they shared a bottle of very good wine.  
"Gaius, my friend," Uthyr spoke after a lengthy silence where they had both stared unseeing into the fire, "I want you to know that I am aware of the price you have paid to remain my friend and confidant."

"What price is that, Majesty?" Gaius asked, a frown of confusion creasing his already wrinkled brow.

"You turned on many of your own friends, Gaius," Uthyr said gently, "those that wouldn't leave Camelot or give up their magic were not all strangers to us."

Gaius' expression became dark and he turned back to the hearth. "You are the king, Sire," he said after awhile, "you have done what you think best for your people and I was obligated to support you in those decisions and actions."

"I think it best we don't speak of these times any longer, now that they are passing." Uthyr said, wishing to put it all behind him.

"If that is what you wish, Majesty."

Another long silence ensued before Uthyr spoke again, "Arthur must never know the circumstances of his birth." he said simply.

"Why should he not know his mother died birthing him?" Gaius was puzzled again.

"That cannot be kept from him, too many in the kingdom know the truth of that," Uthyr clarified, "but how Ygraine came to bear him at all. Only you and I know that truth and it must be kept between us and us alone. Swear to me, Gaius, on your life and the love you bear for me that you will never reveal this secret."

Gaius inclined his head in acknowledgment, "I swear, Sire."

It was more than twenty years before they spoke of it again.

Uthyr never forgot the words of The Great Dragon and how his son, Arthur, might be the one to unite all of Albion. Uthyr knew that to accomplish so great a task, Arthur would need preparation. He would need to be a great warrior and a great leader.

And so, as soon as Arthur, the future king, was old enough to stand upright and grip a sword, King Uthyr Pendragon began to teach him how to kill.


End file.
